Shuka Karino
Summary Shuka Karino is a high school student who is an experienced player of Darwin’s Game. She became known as the Undefeated Queen after winning 49 battles in a row with 0 defeats. Her first loss comes at the hands of Kaname Sudo, to whom she then proposes to form an alliance, falls in love with, and becomes his girlfriend. After the Sunset Ravens clan is formed, she becomes its co-leader and handles things when Kaname is away or busy. She is perceived as the strongest member of the Sunset Ravens clan, despite not being the most destructive, because of her versatility, mobility, experience, personality and her habit of never holding back against anyone. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 10-A physically. 9-C with her strongest chains Name: Shuka Karino, Shuka, Undefeated Queen, The Ace Origin: Darwin's Game Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Orphan, High school student, Player of the Darwin’s Game, Member of the Sunset Ravens clan Powers and Abilities: Chain Manipulation and Thread Manipulation (includes chains, cables, ropes, cords, threads, wires etc.), she can swing herself by using her chains and threads to hold onto buildings and objects, Vibration Manipulation on her cables/threads to make them as slicing as electric saws, Resistance to illusions, auras and pressure effects (She's the only character to ever resist and bypass Liu Xuelan's illusions. She was intimidated by neither Liu nor One, two of the most fearsome players), Social Influencing Attack Potency: Likely Athlete level physically (Can keep up with Kaname). Street level with her strongest chains (They can perforate steel doors. Though her control of the chains mainly bring her unpredictability, movement, defense and utility rather than straight up offense.) Speed: Athletic Human to Peak Human combat speed, up to Superhuman flight speed when using her chains (She aim-dodged pistol bullets) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can handle large steel chains with ease) Striking Strength: Likely Athlete Class, Street Class with steel chains Durability: Athlete level normally, Wall level by using her chains for defense Stamina: Rather high by humans standards. She is by far the most experienced player among the main characters, and she has no trouble whenever she’s fighting. She survived being in a flooded underground mall after getting knocked out and drown. She once fought against Liu Xuelan on top of an armored humvee and a car going at full speed for several minutes. She is also mentally strong, being the only person to have bypassed her hallucinations. Range: Extended melee range with various chain-like objects Standard Equipment: Heavy metal chains with grappling hooks (x2), Sets of 3 light cords with sharp blades (x2), A few dozen extremely thin barely-visible-to-the-eye steel threads Intelligence: Shuka has average intelligence overall, but is a battle genius, capable of adapting to any situation she’s in. She can quickly analyze her opponents strengths and exploit their weaknesses. In combat, she has no qualms playing dirty to win, whether it's luring her opponents into traps or false hope, taunting them or using any object in her vicinity to destabilize them. She's also fearless, and often uses taunts, praise, or bait to distract or obtain information about her opponents. Weaknesses: All regular human weaknesses Feats: *Until Kaname forced her to surrender, Shuka had never lost a single battle in the Darwin’s Game and had 49 victories. *She has single-handedly defeated and killed groups of opponents multiple times with extreme ease, even against the "Eighth" clan. *She is the only human to have ever resisted and even bypassed Lius's hallucinations, capable of making people unconscious in an instant. *She defeated King, the ruthless and powerful leader of the "Eighth" clan, in a 1-vs-1 fight. Despite King being feared by the entirety of the Darwin’s Game community, Shuka was unimpressed and seemed to have no trouble taking him on. She cut off both his legs and arms, before using his teleportation power against him to send him slam on the floor from several meters in the air. *She has dealt with many different abilities and types of opponents, that she succeeded in overcoming. From those shown, they include: gun users, snipers, bow users, water users, ice users, illusion users, teleporters, sword users, homing attack users and martial artists. *An example of how she can use her bladed threads. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Queen of Thorns:' Shuka’s Sigil enables to telepathically control any thread-like object, including ropes, cables, cords, sharp-like-blade extra-thin threads barely visible to the eye, and her signature weapon: chains with grappling hooks. She usually uses two thread-like objects at a time, and she controls them perfectly. She can use them to hold on to buildings or other solid objects to fly around quickly, swirl them either around her or around each other to block attacks, or wrap them around items to destroy them. Note: Shuka isn't someone to underestimate her opponents. She goes straight for the kill, and has no qualms doing so. She can also handle several opponents at once. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Darwin's Game Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Chain Users Category:Thread Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9